Halfa OC
by ICantBelieveImWritingFanFict
Summary: Dreamwraith: I challenge you to make an original and compelling story out of the "Halfa OC comes to town" plot. Well, here's Dr. Maria Greene who managed to create her own portal with her husband. It becomes immediately clear to the Fentons that there's something Danny didn't tell them about when he opened the portal... Warning: Language
1. Chapter 1

"Danny! Could you come down here for a second?"

"Coming!"

Danny was _not _in the mood to deal with whatever nonsense his parents were talking about with their new scientist friends. _He_ didn't care that they'd built a ghost portal, _or_ that they'd travelled across the country; he just _really _needed to study for this test.

"Danny!"

He groaned and slid out of his chair, not even bothering to open the door on his way downstairs; it wasn't like anyone would see him anyways.

He found them in the living room; Mr. and Mrs. Greene were sitting on the couch, facing the stairs, with what looked like their plans for _their_ ghost portal sprawled next to the designs that belonged to his parents.

"I've kinda got a test tomorrow, so what is it?"

To his surprise it was Mrs. Greene who answered, sounding like she was talking to five-year-old.

"Could you… tell us what happened when the portal turned on?"

"… I mean, there was a loose wire, and we plugged it in… why?"

"Did anything happen _besides_ that?"

Geeze, what did she expect, a lab report?

"Well, there was a flash of light, and then, I don't know, it looked exactly the way it does now." At least, he _hoped _that was what it looked like from the outside; it certainly looked that way from the _inside, _and he'd never bothered to talk to Sam or Tucker about comparing notes…

"So, there wasn't any kind of… blast? There wasn't anything that came _out _of the portal?"

If there had been wouldn't he have _mentioned _it? God, she was annoying!

Although… now that he thought about it, he _had _gotten hit with a massive ball of energy… and so had Vlad, if he remembered correctly…

"Not that _I_ remember, but it was _pretty _bright… I might have closed my eyes for a couple seconds?"

Why did they _care_ all of a sudden? It wasn't like it mattered now anyways… But for some reason this was enough to spur the adults into an argument, and Danny decided to take the opportunity to try sneaking back into his room…

"Maybe it missed all of them and rebounded up the stairs?"

"Maybe, but _our_ portal wasn't _that _bright, and it was pretty hard to miss…"

"Our portal is bigger than yours, and besides, are you sure your _calculations_ aren't wrong?"

"I'm _telling_ you, we've gone over every possibility; it's not _possible_ to open a portal without creating a halfa!"

Danny's world stopped.

Had she just said? _No, _it wasn't possible, they _couldn't _know about that…

"A human with _ghost_ powers?"

"We told you; ectoplasm is a sophophiliac; it _needs _something sentient to latch onto. With a portal that size it would _have _to jump to the first person within a 5 yard radius."

His mom turned to look at him, already starting her question,

"Danny, who-" But she stopped before she could finish, looking at him, surprised. They all turned towards him then; before he was ready, and he was still frozen, staring open-mouthed at them.

"Danny?"

They _knew _about halfas.

He blinked and shut his mouth, too stunned to even _think _about his secret identity.

"Wait, so you _have _to create a halfa to open a portal?"

Unfortunately, it was the patronizing scientist who thought she knew everything that answered.

"…Danny, did one of your friends get hit?" There was that patronizing tone again; she was trying to be comforting, like he'd wet the bed and hadn't told anyone… But what was he supposed to _say?_

"If weird stuff is happening to you, or one of your friends, I can help"

She sounded like a public service announcement about calling the police on abusers.

"I've learned how to control invisibility, intangibility… I even managed to form an _ectoblast_ the other day!"

She sounded so _proud_ of herself, as if she'd reached the pinnacle of her potential.

And Danny couldn't help it; he laughed.

"_Ghost rays? _That is _so _year one…"


	2. Chapter 2

They stared at him for few seconds before the questions started. All semblance of order was thrown to they worked through the fact that, yes, Danny new _exactly _what they were talking about and, yes, he _had _been lying two them for the past two years.

He summoned some energy into a ball, letting it rest, glowing, in his hand, and all of the voices abruptly stopped. One look at his parent's faces and suddenly the situation didn't seem so funny anymore.

He took a deep breath and extinguished the ectoblast, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Look, I... lied to you guys... And... I'm sorry." He hesitated, wondering how much he should tell them, "When it first happened... I was scared and confused and I didn't know how to react... And after that, well... I guess it was just a habit... But I'm okay!" He tried to sound upbeat in the end, hoping to somehow downplay the significance of it.

"Danny! You could have been seriously hurt!" His mom had officially entered 'protective mother mode,' which meant he was more than likely grounded.

"I know and I'm sor-" His ghost sense went off at the same time Mrs. Greene let out an odd hiccuping sound - she wasn't used to hiding it the way Danny was. "I should... go..." He said taking a few steps towards the door, his instincts tellig him the ghost was likely out in the street.

"Oh no you don't, young man!" Yep, he was definitely grounded. "You have a _lot _of explaining to do!"

He knew he shouldn't run out on this, but every second he just stood there with a ghost attacking was like a bad itch that was rapidly becoming physical pain. What if he was wasting precious seconds that could mean the difference between fighting an unsuspecting ghost and one with an established defense? What if someone got hurt? What if-

A crash came from outside, sounding like something large had gone through someone's window, and Danny was outside with barely an "I'm sorry I'll explain later!" shouted behind him.

An over-enthusiastic "I'll go after him!" came from behind him just before he was out of sight and through a wall transforming into Phantom the second he was outside.

Sure enough, a car had run into the buliding across the street and a trio of green-feathered ghosts were making a fly for it over the rooftops, more than likely the source of the crash. He sent an ectoblast after them, not checking to make sure it hit, before flying to the car.

It didn't look like anyone had been hit, the driver was still conscious, and the door opened when he pulled it.

"Oh my god!" A voice came from behind him- the other Halfa.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, ignoring the woman in favor of helping the driver from the vehicle, automatically checking him for injuries.

"No- I don't think so... they just flew right in front-"

"Call the cops" Danny interrupted him, before flying off in the direction of the ghosts, which now had a not-insubstantial lead on him, although their progress had been slowed given that two of them were supporting the third with a broken wing. It looked like Danny's ectoblast had hit its target after all.

He once again ignored the, now slightly annoyed, "Hold on a second!" that was shouted behind him. If she wanted to keep up, she should learn to keep up; you didn't get faster by making people wait for you.

Besides, he couldn't focus on her now- if the vultures were here, it probably meant they were spying for Vlad, which meant trouble. And Danny was going to find out what.

"Hey bird-brains! Leaving so soon?"

They started arguing among themselves, trying to speed up; they knew better than to get into a fight with Danny by now. It didn't work, though, and pretty soon Danny had cut them off, flying in front of them.

"Right, now we can do this the easy way, where you tell me why Plasmius sent you, and I just kick your asses a little bit... Or we can do this the hard way, where I see what the Lunch Lady thinks about ground chicken!"

"I take offense to that!" One of them shouted as the group tried to dodge underneath Danny, momentarily dropping their wounded member as they tried to fly off in separate directions. It didn't take much for Danny to get in their way again, so that while they'd effectively lost about 15 feet in altitude, they hadn't made any progress towards their destination.

"If they're ghosts, why do they need wings?" Mrs. Greene was still trying to catch up with them, shouting upwards as she flew shakily in their direction.

Unfortunately, the vultures took her advice. They released their wounded comrade, who hung in the air a few moments, before all speeding off in different directions.

Danny swore and chased after the nearest one, sending an ice blast towards the others. He caught his target by its claws before flying off after the other two. It took him a few moments, but eventually he caught them, freezing the three bird's ankles together and turning to the woman, who had almost made it to their spot in the sky.

For the first time, Danny got to see her in ghost form; her hair was a light blue, in contrast to the brown she'd had as a human. It was still curly, though, bunching up around her shoulders and flying in her face. Her clothes were more hazmat than jumpsuit, baggy and purple. She'd probably be faster if she ditched the legs.

"Rule 1: don't help the enemy."

"_Sorry_..." She sounded a little too sarcastic to be sincere, but she wasn't Danny's priority right now. He shook the birds hanging upside-down in what he hoped was an uncomfortable position.

"Plasmius sent you. Why."

"Who's Plasmius?" Geeze, was this lady going to interrupt his interrogation too?

"Our boss, and he's not going to be very happy-"

"Hey! Is the lady the one you're really afraid of right now." A shake of a head and he continued, "then you answer _my _questions first."

"You know the rules, Phantom- the boss doesn't tell us nothing!"

"Wait, Phantom?" She'd tried to come to a stop next to them, but ended up floating upside-down, struggling to right herself. This time, both the other ghosts ignored her.

"He tells you your _assignment. _Or should I lock you in a thermos until you remember?"

"Fine! He sent us to spy on the new halfa, attack her, test her powers, and then report back! That's it we swear!"

"And you decided to bail when I revealed my ghost half, and flew out in front of a car." Satisfied with that answer, Danny spun the birds in a circle before throwing them off in the direction they were headed, breakin ghte ice with a well-timed ectoblast.

"Wait! You shouldn't just let them go!" She managed to flip herself over, so she was floating slightly above Danny now, and their feet were level. It was incredibly rude; ghost-zone manners dictated that equals float at eye level, and she kept rising subconsciously when Danny tried to match her height.

It was incredibly annoying. "And what, wait until Vlad comes looking for them? No thanks." He gave up on forcing her to obey standards of conversation she didn't know about and started descending; he had to face his parents sooner or later.

"Wait, who's Vlad?" She followed him, though Danny almost wished she hadn't.

"Vlad Plasmius. He's-" He wasn't sure how much to explain; their truce was broken, which meant Danny had leverage on Vlad, but not the reverse. That wasn't an advantage he planned on throwing away in idle conversation. Not that he felt like explaining anything to her. "Pretty powerful. Dangerous, power hungry, and manipulative. I'd recommend staying away."

"I appreciate the concern, but I can take care of myself." Her tone had changed from patronizing to annoyed, probably because it was pretty obvious that he was several power levels above her, and she was struggling just to keep up with his pace flying.

"_Right." _He let the sarcasm seep into his voice, "Have you ever even _been _in a ghost fight?"

"I just saw _you_, it didn't look so hard..." Now she was on the defensive, and Danny was soaking up the change in demeanor. It was kind of thrilling, proving someone wrong.

"You think _that _was a ghost fight?" He laughed, taunting her. "That was scarcely a confrontation; they didn't even fight back! Vlad's vultures are barely tougher than the box ghost! If that's your idea of a fight, you'd better run and hide right now, because you won't last a night." _  
_

"Maybe I won't go out picking fights!"

"You think _I _pick fights? Do you have any idea how many people are hunting halfas? You want a list of people to avoid?" He'd started out mocking her, but suddenly all the difficulties he'd had since becoming a ghost were pouring out. "Skulker, Walker, the Guys in White, The Red Huntress. You don't have to go looking for enemies, they find _you." _

"I don't know who you think you are-"

He stopped his progress towards Fentonworks, instead floating up to eye level with her, and then some, so he was looking down at her, boring into her gaze. "I'm Danny fucking Phantom." He said, trying to convey everything that meant. "You might think right now that having powers is cool, or fun, or exciting, but it's also _work. _If you want to survive, you'd better start listening, or else you'll end up as a pelt on someone else's bed."

"I don't need advice from a fifteen-year-old."

"Fine. But the first thing you'll learn is that, in the ghost zone, years don't matter. _Power _and _experience _are the only things that matter, and I'm sorry, but right now, you don't have either."


	3. Chapter 3

Danny spun in the air and flew at full speed back to Fentonworks, sneaking past the cop looking after the accident, and phasing through the wall before transforming. He didn't look to see if the woman was following him.

He knew he was in _big _trouble, and was probably going to be in even bigger shit once they found out he was Phantom. He heard voices from the living room and decided to call for backup. He sent a text to Tucker, Sam, and Jazz, just in case his parents took his phone.

He ignored the flash of light behind him as the woman followed him into the house, preferring to step out into the living room where his parents -

Vlad Masters was sitting on his sofa.

"Ah, there he is. Daniel, I was just telling your parents about how hard it was to finally come out about the fact that I am half ghost."

"You- I-" It was a trap. The birds were a distraction so Vlad could get the jump on him, not only removing Danny's chance of blackmail, but also gaining the ability to spin it the way he wanted. _Why _was Vlad always a step ahead?

"You too!" Mrs. Greene sounded unfortunately happy about this. Great, just great. Now Vlad had an ally. "Dr. Maria Greene" She said, shaking his hand. So she was a doctor. Oops.

"Vlad Masters, delighted." He flashed a too charming grin that looked more like a smirk when his eyes darted back to Danny.

"As fascinating as this is, why are you telling us _now?" _Danny was suddenly very proud of his mother. Hand it to her to not put up with Plasmius's bullshit.

"My dear Maddie" He put a hand on her shoulder, and left it there, even as she tried to shrug it off. "I was afraid of how you would react. Much like poor Danny, here. You mustn't blame him too much. All the talk about destroying ghosts, well, it wasn't until I found out you'd accepted another one that I managed to work up the courage... Especially after what happened at the reunion."

"You mean when you overshadowed Dad and wreaked havoc?" Danny didn't know why Vlad was willingly bringing that up, but he wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity to get his parents to turn on his arch-nemesis.

"Yes, not my fault, of course; I was being controlled. You should know Daniel, it happened to you when you went on that crime spree, did it not?"

"I-" Vlad didn't give him a chance to continue.

"Yes, and I'd just worked up the courage to tell you. All those years in the hospital, worried what you might think of me. And then ruined because of a ghost with a grudge! I was terrified you'd never forgive me!"

"You know I'd always accept you, Vladdy! You're my best friend!" Danny's dad was interjecting his way into the conversation, even though Vlad appeared to be talking exclusively to Danny's mom. Ick.

"You spent years in the hospital? You poor man!" Mrs- no, _Doctor_ Greene, had evidently been taken in by Plasmius's sob story and elected to interject as well. _Great. _

_"_You're not honestly believing this are you? He tried to _kill you. _Several times. How do you think he got rich? How do you think he got elected mayor?"

"Honestly, I don't know where he gets these ideas. He's always going out and jumping to conclusions. Really it's all just a big misunderstanding."

"A _misunderstanding? _Was that time you kidnapped me a misunderstanding? Or that time you set ghost animals to hunt me down? Or that time you set free _Pariah Dark!?" _Danny didn't know why he was getting so upset. It wasn't like this was anything new; his parents (or at least his dad) had _always _been blind to Vlad's faults. Maybe it was that he felt like he was already in trouble, and was falling even further out of favor... Like Vlad was trying to best him in his own house._  
_

"Oh, teenagers, always so melodramatic. It's all coincidence and accidents, my boy. You've had accidents yourself. I seem to recall several buildings you brought down."

"He _what?_" Danny winced. It wasn't like he _asked _to get thrown into things...

"Oh, he didn't tell you? Your son here has been going around fighting ghosts as Danny Phantom. I've _tried _to protect him of course, but it's horribly danger-"

"Danny!"

"It's not _that _dangerous."

"You were just telling _me_ how dangerous it was!" Dr. Greene had decided to jump in again.

"Yeah, for someone without experience!" He said turning to her, ready to start another argument.

"You have a _lot _of explaining to do young man!" He deflated, turning back to the much scarier form of his mother, ready to start-

"Oh, don't be too hard on him, my dear." Danny had to pick up his jaw off the floor. Was Vlad _defending _him? "He's been trying to go through this without guidance. I've tried to offer it to him, but you know teenagers; they never listen. He's always making rash decisions, getting himself in trouble- like a child."

"I am _not _a child." It came out more menacing than he intended, and, judging by the startled look on his parent's faces, his eyes were glowing. He tried to force them back. "And I don't fight ghosts _everyday _to be treated like one."

"Danny, you don't _have _to fight ghosts! That's our job! What were you thinking! You could get hurt!" Great, now he was getting the 'we're only concerned for your safety' shpeel.

"Then who is? _Y__ou? _I don't know if you've noticed, but you haven't caught a ghost higher than a level _two."_

_"_We know what we're do-"

"What you're _doing!? _Before today you didn't even know halfa's _existed. _You've never even _been _in the Ghost Zone! You call yourself hunters, but all you've done is run around chasing the one person who was trying to help: _me!_" Suddenly he was yelling. All of the frustration of not being taken seriously, of lying, of hiding, of pretending to be the kind of person who just stood there and let people hurt him.

"We didn't kno-"

"_Didn't know? _What kind of parents don't even _notice _when their son starts hunting the ghosts _you _were supposed to fight! I _had _to pick up your slack because people were getting _hurt. _Face it, you're lousy hunters and lousy parents!"

There was silence, in which Danny realized he probably shouldn't have gone so far. Mrs. Greene had taken several steps back, and judging by the looks on everyone's faces, she wasn't the only one who was frightened. Everyone except Vlad, who looked positively ecstatic.

Danny extinguished the ectoblast he'd unconciously started forming in his hand and concentrated on letting the temperature creep back up to normal levels.

"I can't _believe _you would talk to your parents that way, Daniel. Clearly you don't respect authority."

"But I-"

"Danny." Danny looked at his mom, who seemed to have partially recovered from her shock. "Go to your room."

He went.


End file.
